


In Preparation

by MilkMan (IchigoOtaku)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Intersex Character, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/MilkMan
Summary: At the beginning of Hanzo's heat, McCree has an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghii/gifts).



> First thing's first, minghii requested some tit fucking plus lactation. I jumped on the opportunity to deliver.
> 
> Second, I ventured for the first time in exploring alternate anatomy in omegaverse. I'm usually the kind of person to stick to one set of anatomy or another, unless noted elsewhere. This time, in the process of writing this, I had a conversation with opticSNAP about omegaverse anatomy differences and... Well, I just had to explore. So please excuse my poor attempt at explaining in fic.
> 
> Enjoy, and if you have any other ideas/suggestions for future fics within this universe, let me know! I'd really like to explore it a bit more! (And if I need to add any tags, please tell me.)
> 
> Also, if you like my work, see the end notes about donating.

The night is quiet at Gibraltar. Jesse stands in the window, enjoying the breeze and watching the few clouds outside while lazily smoking. It's a bit chilly outside, but he pays it no mind, body naturally warmer and heating up in anticipation for what's to come when Hanzo emerges from the bath. The shower is still running in the other room, part of Hanzo's routine at the beginning of his cycle. The only prep he's made for it so far is removing his own shirt, not wanting to bother with it when the moment comes.

Jesse already has a general idea of how to take care of Hanzo when the bathroom door opens. Hanzo steps out in a robe that's sitting loose around his shoulders. His face is already covered in a light dusting of pink, difinitive proof that his heat has begun. Jesse smirks, takes one more draw from his cigarillo, and closes the window. "How're ya feelin', darlin'?" he asks.

Hanzo nods, untying the knot holding the robe in place. It falls to completely reveal his chest, and Jesse is immediately drawn to Hanzo's nipples. A trait unique to Hanzo, his pecs are a little swollen, nipples darkened and standing at full attention. Jesse's had a few experiences with Hanzo's heats before, so he's not surprised to see them so full in prep for what's to come. Hanzo cups one pec in each hand, carefully brushes fingers over his nipples. "Jesse," he sighs, "tonight, perhaps, we could make use of these?"

He knows the cues, knows what Hanzo likes most when his heat starts. "Damn, Han. You've already got so much built up for our baby," he says. He closes the distance between them in a few steps, reaching up and covering Hanzo's hands with his own. "But we don't have a little one ta feed. What can I possibly do to help?"

"I would like to expel it," Hanzo whispers, distracted as Jesse leans down to kiss him. Jesse's hands slide down to Hanzo's hips, slipping further back to rest on Hanzo's ass. Hanzo gasps as Jesse grips his cheeks and pulls him closer. "However you see fit, Jesse. Please, take my milk."

Jesse doesn't mean to growl, but it slips out before he can really stop himself. Hanzo seems to approve, letting out a small whimper as he tries to press himself closer to Jesse's body. His scent is mixed with the soap he prefers to use, and Jesse hums in approval. "Darlin', let me get ya to the bed," he says.

Hanzo nods, yelps as Jesse lifts him off his feet. The walk to their bed is only a few steps, but Hanzo is kissing Jesse as if his life depends on it, his way of showing appreciation. Jesse licks into his mouth once or twice to deepen the kisses, but the third time is his way of telling Hanzo to stop, his only warning before he grins and carefully drops Hanzo to the bed. It's a short fall, but Hanzo glares at him in response. Jesse crawls over his body with apologetic kisses and promises to make up for it.

As they move further up onto the bed and move into a position they're comfortable with, Hanzo shucks his robe and tosses it to the side. Jesse makes quick of his pants before he straddles Hanzo's body, his hands grasping Hanzo's swollen pecs. He licks his lips, leans down to lick at one nipple while he pinches the other. Hanzo moans, both hands tangled in Jesse's hair and holding him in place.

The first bead of milk against his tongue is no surprise. Jesse hums in approval when he suckles Hanzo's nipple a little harder. Hanzo seems to find the sensation just as pleasing, his body almost trembling in response. Jesse lifts himself before he can take too much milk into his mouth, licks his lips while he thinks. "Hmm... Hanzo, how would ya feel if I experimented a little?" he asks.

"Whatever you wish," Hanzo moans. "What are you thinking of?"

Jesse leans up to kiss him before he straddles Hanzo's hips. He moves up to hover over Hanzo's lower stomach, and he waits for permission before scooting forward again. Hanzo watches as Jesse sits across his torso, just close enough so his growing arousal is nestled between Hanzo's pecs. Jesse's cock seems so much bigger where it sits against Hanzo's chest, making Hanzo stare before he focuses on Jesse's voice. "Yer tits just look so good right now, I can't help wonderin' if maybe they'd feel good too."

He moves his hips to test his theory, and Hanzo bites his lip as he watches Jesse's cock slide against his skin. Jesse has already reached for a bottle of lube, one of their favorite flavored bottles if Hanzo can see the label correctly, and moves back to dribble a bit over Hanzo's chest. Hanzo watches as Jesse's hand spreads out the lube, then his hand is replaced with his cock. The slide feels so good Hanzo moans, especially when Jesse's hands cup his pecs and pushes them together.

"Hah, just as good as I imagined," Jesse says. His fingers brush over Hanzo's nipples once more, grinning as they grow stiff under his touch. He gently pinches both of Hanzo's nipples, not surprised when the milk reappears. Hanzo groans in relief. "Mmm, yer milk's spillin' out already," Jesse chuckles. His fingers pinch a little bit harder, eliciting a sound from Hanzo that almost sounds like a whimper. "Is it hurtin' ya, Hanzo?"

"A little. The milk..." Hanzo says. He touches one of his pecs, Jesse watching as he presses down. It takes a few seconds of Hanzo massaging his own pec, but the milk begins to flow. Jesse licks his lips while giving the other pec the same attention. Jesse pushes Hanzo's hands away to replace them with his own, rubs the milk over Hanzo's skin. It pools where his cock lays on Hanzo's chest, mingles a bit with the lube as Jesse gives experimental thrusts again. Hanzo presses his pecs together once more, and it's Jesse's turn to groan in approval.

"Fuck, baby. Ya feel so good," Jesse says. He puts his hands over Hanzo's and moves his hips a little faster, eliciting a moan from the man underneath him. Jesse takes the opportunity to squeeze Hanzo's nipples, watching as the milk coats his cock. Hanzo moves his hands away, petting Jesse's thighs and dipping his chin down. He makes attempts at mouthing Jesse's cock when the tip gets close enough to his mouth. His tongue manages to catch the slit of Jesse's arousal once or twice. Jesse's thrusts falter in response, his grunts sounding more like moans.

They lose themselves for a moment in the feeling. Jesse continues to rut his hips gently between Hanzo's pecs, careful to push them together and tease Hanzo's nipples at the same time. Hanzo's hands are reaching back and grabbing Jesse's ass, squeezing everytime Jesse pulls his hips back. At some point, Hanzo rubs his own thighs together, an attempt to distract himself from his need. "Jesse," he whines. "I-I want you inside of me."

"Soon, honey, soon." Jesse slows his hips once more, focuses on milking Hanzo's pecs for whatever remains. "Can I cum on yer tits, baby? Cum in the milk, on your pretty tits, oh god Han-"

"You want to waste the milk I've produced?" Hanzo asks. There's almost a tone of hurt in his voice, which makes Jesse stop. Hanzo takes advantage of his pause to pull Jesse forward. With a little leverage, Hanzo manages to slide his mouth around the head of Jesse's cock. Jesse shouts, his hands immediately grabbing Hanzo's hair when he feels the first warnings of his orgasm. Hanzo holds him in place as best as he can, only suckling on the head of Jesse's cock. Jesse lets a string of curses fly out, just barely warning Hanzo he's cumming. Hanzo continues to suck, his tongue focused on Jesse's tip as he works Jesse through his orgasm.

Jesse groans at the sight, rubbing his fingers lightly where his hands touch Hanzo's scalp. "Hoo, darlin'. That little move ain't fair."

Hanzo gave the tip of Jesse's cock a teasing lick once more. He made a show of swallowing what remained in his mouth, humming as Jesse cupped his cheeks. "You were close. I only wanted to ensure you were properly taken care of," he says. Jesse is still rotating his hips, lazily fucking himself between Hanzo's pecs as he grows soft. Hanzo grabs one of Jesse's hands and places it on his chest, pressing it down just enough to make him sigh. "But I wanted to ensure you did not let any drop go to waste."

"I'll drink ya up, darlin'," Jesse says as he rolls Hanzo's nipple between his fingers. Hanzo doesn't have too much milk left in him, if the tiny dribble Jesse's getting is any indication. Jesse shifts his hips back a bit to lean in, kissing Hanzo's lips and both cheeks before he moves down. "'m gonna get every last drop of yer sweet milk. Make sure I enjoy every bit of it. Ya worked so hard to make it."

Jesse is kissing down Hanzo's neck, licking at a few spots between presses of his lips. By the time he reaches Hanzo's collarbone, he shifts. Moves so he lays to Hanzo's side, able to lick the mess on Hanzo's chest and touch him further. His hand brushes over Hanzo's stomach while Jesse licks away more milk. "Mmn, when I'm done, I'll do whatever ya want. Do everythin' I can to try and knock ya up this time," he whispers. "Gotta give you a reason ta make all this milk, right? And you'd look so damn fine with a baby in yer belly."

The words make Hanzo whine. He bites his lip and nods as Jesse closes his mouth around a nipple. At the same time, reaches down to cup Hanzo's arousal. Hanzo's cock stands at full attention, almost sticky with the slick that's flowing freely from Hanzo's slit. "Damn, Hanzo. Yer almost there already..."

"Jesse, don't-don't make me wait," Hanzo says. He rocks his hips up as Jesse circles his cock, whining as Jesse only gives him a couple slow strokes. Jesse lets him go in favor of reaching down to Hanzo's entrance, fingers teasing him as he begs. "Please, Jesse. I-I want you inside me. I want you to give me a child."

"Mmn, darlin', ya know I can't say no to that," Jesse says. He lets a finger slide in as he goes back to licking Hanzo's chest, kissing and sucking on a nipple. A few droplets of milk hit his tongue, mingles with the taste of the flavored lube. Jesse pulls his finger back and teases the outer folds of Hanzo's slit a bit before adding a second finger. Hanzo is practically writhing in response, hands loosely fisting Jesse's hair.

Jesse pulls himself off Hanzo's chest with a pop, kissing a variety of hickeys and bite marks he's left. Hanzo's body is tense, hips twitching as Jesse's fingers thrust into him. "Mmn, ya gonna cum, darlin'?" he asks. His fingers thrust a little harder and Hanzo almost screams. "Yeah, I want ya ta cum. Can ya do if for me, baby?"

"Je-Jesse-" Hanzo whines. Jesse moves up to kiss Hanzo's neck, moving his fingers in a rhythm he knows Hanzo likes most. Hanzo lets his head fall back to give Jesse more room, his mouth hanging open as he moans. "Oh, oh, J-J-Jesse-!"

Hanzo's body almost seizes when his orgasm hits. Jesse is still kissing him through it, his metal hand gently squeezing one of Hanzo's pecs as his fingers slow down. Hanzo lowers his chin to meet Jesse halfway, the two of them kissing as Hanzo's body relaxes. He's panting against Jesse's mouth as he comes down from his orgasm. Jesse whispers praise to him as he detaches himself, waiting until Hanzo is breathing at a more even pace before he speaks. "Ya doin' okay, Han?" he asks.

With a small nod, Hanzo's hands cup Jesse's cheeks. He is still focused on his breathing, but he makes soft noises of approval while Jesse touches his stomach. When the touches move up to his chest, he winces as Jesse's fingers brush over a nipple. "Be careful. They are rather sensitive."

"I know, darlin'. I milked ya a little too much, huh?" Jesse asks. His hand moves down to Hanzo's stomach again as he leans in to nuzzle at Hanzo's neck. He times his breathing with Hanzo's, basking in the afterglow for a moment while Hanzo relaxes.

After a few minutes, Hanzo hums to get his attention, drapes his own hand over Jesse's on his stomach. "We should continue," he whispers while lazily kissing Jesse's cheek.

Jesse laughs. "Easy now, darlin'. We got a couple days of yer heat still," he says. His hand moves a little lower when Hanzo shoves against it, but still rests mostly on Hanzo's stomach. "Gives us plenty a time to knock ya up."

Hanzo snorts, using a hand to guide Jesse into kissing his lips. "But you were the one to insist you would fulfill my desires," he says. He kisses Jesse a few more times before trailing his lips to one of his ears, nibbling on the lobe a bit as he continues. "And I do not intend to be patient much longer. I want to be full. I want to have your child. Now."

"Goddamn, alright fine, ya win," Jesse chuckles, already in the process of draping himself over Hanzo's body. Hanzo is smirking as he guides Jesse into a few more kisses, spreading his legs as Jesse settles between them. "Jus' know I intend ta fill ya good 'n proper."

"I want nothing else," Hanzo gasps, biting his bottom lip and smirking when Jesse's fingers slide into his body once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page. A simple $3 donation is super helpful, as I'm currently in the process of trying to move, attempting to pay off student debt and hospital bills, and eventually I'd like to marry my partner in life. Most of all, donations will help me feed myself, as I currently eat whatever is brought into my house, and sometimes only eat one meal a day.
> 
> The link is: https://ko-fi.com/A360MN9


End file.
